Alternate Universes
by Curlycupgumweed
Summary: Tony's newest invention on it's first test run, in a word or two , goes haywire. He's now stuck in alternate universe where the event's of the plane crash have taken a different turn. Where his Dad has survived but he didn't. Pepperony later on!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my Fic... in case any of you were unaware... and it's my first one.... ummm.... and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The cyborgs were right behind him. Their red eyes glowed maliciously against the dark gloom. Yet while their thoughts willed their half-mechanical bodies to attack, they simply chased after their prey silently. It was how they attacked quickly and quietly so their victim would only have a seconds warning before they brought down their wrath.

He knew this all to well. He had fought the cyborgs to many times to count and he knew that the horrible reality of the matter was that he had no chance against them. He was simply to weak and the energy that charged his weapons was to low. He had to run, and so run he did.

Listening while he ran, he lifted his weapon when he heard a terrible shriek pierce the desolate silence. Out of the shadows the creature jumped, talon like fingers grabbing at his form. Dodging to the side he skidded around the corner and spotted a door with white light streaming out of it.

He could almost cry. There it was. If he could just get to that light he'd be safe. Running like their was no tomorrow he paid no heed to the sounds of the cyborgs getting ready to attack. He was almost there...

.

"NO!" Rhodey cried. The PSP flashed it's GAME OVER sign proudly as laughter emitted from the back ground. He eyed the game suspiciously before tossing on the table.

"What happened this time?" Tony asked looking up from his work.

"I was **_this_** close to getting to the safehouse on level 13," he sighed with defeat. "Man, if I didn't know better I'd say that game was rigged."

Tony laughed, "Aw, come on Rhodey that game is just like any other, and honestly it's not that challenging."

"Yea say's the guy whose beaten it 50 times."

Tony shrugged innocently, "What can I say, no game can stand up to the awesome might... of TONY STARK!" he flexed his thumbs.

"Uh huh..." Rhodey looked at him skeptically.

He glared once more at the game before walking over to the bench Tony stood by. He looked over the red and gold suit of armor his friend was fiddling with. "Anyway, what are you working on now you've been over that armor half the day and I still have no idea what your doing."

Tony became excited. "Well I'll tell you this, it's going to be awesome, but you'll have to wait. Pepper said she'd be here at 2:00" Tony glanced down at his watch. " she should be here in a any minute now."

"Ta Da!" Pepper said announcing her presence from the door way just seconds after Tony finished his sentence.

"See?"

"That was kinda freaky." Rhodey commented.

"I know! Talk about me and I'll instantly show up. I'm magic! What are the odds? Well actually I'm not; I was listening at the door for a while." Pepper said with extreme speed and energy. "Tony once you've finished telling us about the stuff you did to the armor I have some super-important-news that I just got this morning from my dad's computer!"

She thought about it for a sec. "On second thought, I'll tell you now!"

"And I take it your Dad knows that you have this information and approves of your sharing it with us?" Rhodey said. He couldn't help but poke fun at Pepper a little.

Pepper looked at Rhodey like he had just popped her bubble. She straitened up and looked down at her nails with dignity. "I'm sorry but if I told you anything more on the matter I'd have to imprison you for life."

"Right." Rhodey rolled his eyes

Motioning Tony and Rhodey towards the Iron man armor they trio huddled close together as if some unseen force were trying to listen in on there conversation.

"Apparently A.I.M. is making a weapons deal with Stark Industry's!" she whispered furiously.

Tony's face turned into a grim mask. His father's company being used to make weapons. What Obadiah Stain was doing defiled his father values. A cold anger stirred up in him.

"Nothing's been made official yet they're going to have a meeting _tomorrow_ to seal the deal. But here's the good news. We know where the meeting is happening.

"Where?"

"Stark Industrys itself! On the 28th floor, in conference room 17. The place is so obvious no one would suspect it! And high-tech gear coming and going is nothing new for the building, so no one would be suspicious."

She inhaled deeply and continued, " I even know the exact time. If we could get in there we would be one step ahead of A.I.M. There's just one _tiny_ problem. It's obvious that this dealing is illegal so the room is going to be guarded and any security footage of the meeting is inevitably going to get erased, we'll have no way of knowing what happened."

Pepper and Rhodey looked over to Rhodey.

"What are you thinking Tony?" Rhodey asked.

Tony looked up confused. "Thinking? That makes you think I'm thinking?"

"You totally have that look on your face. The** _'I'm coming up with a great idea that's probably going to end in disaster'_** look." Pepper put forward.

"I don't have a look like that."

"Yeah man, you do." Rhodey said. Pepper nodded in acknowledgment. "So what are you thinking?"

Tony was quiet. His brain was running calculations over in his head and his eye's went back and forth over the invisible data. "I'm thinking that the upgrades I made to the armor were made at just the right time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I modified the iron man suit so that I can go to any given location undetected."

"Isn't that what your inviso armor does though?" Pepper pointed out.

"Yes but this new armor can't be heard, can't be detected by radar, it can't even be _touched_."

"How?

Tony grinned.

"Essentially what happens is the Iron man suit will go through an opening it creates to a alternate reality where everything is the same except no one is there. Call it a ghost or pocket dimension if you will."he paused before continuing.

"I'll end up in the same place I was. So if i was standing in Rhodey's house and went to the pocket dimension. I'd be at Rhodey's house in the pocket dimension. Then if I went to the park in the pocket dimension and came back to our reality I'd be at the park in our dimension. The reason no one would be able to detect me because i wouldn't be there, I'd be in another reality." Tony looked expectantly at his friends.

Pepper and Rhodey stared at him blankly for a moment.

"I'll be able to go from one place to another by using alternate reality's to do so."

"Oh" Rhodey stated simply.

"Thank you" Pepper sighed with relief, "No offense Tony, but I'm a future shield agent, not a scientist."

"Sorry." Tony said sheepishly scratching the back of his head."But don't you guy's see? With this I could sneak into the conference room set up a microphone and we could hear exactly what's going on!"

"Whoa, back up Tony," Rhodey held up his hands, "You're not even finished making this thing and you want to test it **Today**?"

"Why not? I'll have to test it some time _and_ I'm almost done with it."

Rhodey shooked his head. "I don't like it..."

"You never like dangerous things Rhodey." Pepper stated accusingly, " I say go for it!"

Tony sighed with relief and then smiled it felt good to have support.

He spent the next hour or so finishing up the upgrades with Rhodey looking over his shoulder urging him to slow down so he wouldn't make mistakes and Pepper looking over the other shoulder urging him to hurry up.

If he every had little people on his shoulders giving him advise they would probably look like Rhodey and Pepper.

*

* * *

*

Finally the armor was finished and Tony had all the supplies he needed. At that very moment he was flying toward Stark Industry's.

"OK you guy's I'm going to try it now. The communications probably aren't going to work so I'll get back to you when I'm there." Tony informed his friends.

"You'd better."

"See ya Tony!"

With that he shut down the radio and powered up the machinery.

White light pulsed from the palm of his armored hand. It wasn't brilliant or attention calling in fact it was kinda pretty. The pulsations grew out in rings like ripples in a pond until a big round door of milky white stood before him.

"Portal stable" the armor chirped.

"Alright, here goes nothing"

Stepping (err.. hovering?) through the door of light Tony was temporarily blinded. When he could see again he saw the city but no one was in it. Cars populated the streets in suspended animation and the wind was the only sound to break the silence. The city had become a ghost town.

*

Hurrying toward Stark Industrys Tony kept looking forward. He didn't look down. He didn't want to see the empty streets. A city devoid of people wasn't right.

The massive building came into view. Once he was at the right level looking into the conference room he slid the glass window open and hovered in.

It was ironic. This was the same room his Dad always held meetings in. He pushed the memory to the back of his mind and focused on what he was going to do.

Charging up the portal again and the light formed into a doorway.

"Armor, relay visual and audio of all recording devises in a 20 foot radius for ten minutes." Tony said. There would be no evidence he was ever there.

"Processing...success."The armor responded.

He hovered once again though the oval portal, and appeared in his reality.

"What's that!?" An unnamed voice shrieked.

Tony cursed his bad luck. No one should have been in the room!

He turned around and found himself starring at a room full of middle aged men and women in business attire. They all silently gaped to stunned to talk. Sitting at the large mahogany table they gazed wide-eyed at him.

Tony scanned the faces; most of them were familiar. They were all owners or representatives of some large company or other, and they had commonly come to Stark Industry's when his Dad was still alive.

The man at the end of the table stood up, and Tony suddenly felt shaken.

That man was Howard Stark.

"Dad?"

* * *

Yes, No, Maybe so? Please tell me What I need to work on. Reviews are very much appreciated so much so that I will give you a cookie if you do!;)

Chiao:D


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad?"

Tony blinked. He bit his lip. He mentally slapped himself. Still the impossible scene before him stayed the same. What was supposed to be an empty conference room was a full conference room, filled to the brim with important business leaders from important companies. But the most distressing thing of all was the fact that his Father was standing only a few feet away from him well and alive.

Something was very wrong here.

"Call Rhodey." Tony instructed his armor feeling a cold sweat start to form on his brow.

"Error, unable to acquire signal." a pit was forming in his stomach.

"Try again!"

"Error." the armor relayed again.

"Call Pepper!"

"Error"

Tony thought frantically. 'What's going on?!' Was the first thing that came to his mind.

A sudden sinking feeling in his stomach came next.

A sense of dread over whelmed him; he couldn't connect with Pepper or Rhodey. Some thing bad might have happened to them! He had to make sure Rhodey and Pepper were ok! He had to find out what was going on! He had to... He had to.... He couldn't think any distinguished idea. All his problems, emotions, and half complete sensible thought's muddled together for what seemed like forever.

He took a deep breath. Whatever was going on he would figure it out.

"Who are you?" His Dad's voice spoke up with a calm authority.

Tony's head snapped up and several people shrank back from his ominous figure. His Dad was standing now and giving him a look of authority.

"I'm Howard Stark. Who are you?" He repeated again. His hand turned up and was slightly outstretched as if he was offering to shake Tony hand.

Tony tried to gulp, but it's kinda hard to do that when your mouth is dry. He turned on the speaker in the armor, but nothing came out of his mouth. What in the world did you say to someone who you thought was dead?

Looking at his Dad hurt. Here was the person that he had wished, time after time, he could see again, and now there he was. **_His Dad_**. He wanted to rip off his armor, give his Dad a hug and never ever let go, but there was no way that that could be his Father. This had to be some sort of trick.

Promptly he turned the speaker back off. He had to find Rhodey and Pepper and make sure they were ok before he did anything else.

Slowly he hovered to the window he had previously used, slowly opened it, and quietly exited the room. From the he window rocketed away the windows rocking behind him. The people in the room watched him fly into the distance until he disappeared from view. Tony's father slowly sat back down, at a loss for what to do. Everyone started to blink and look around wondering if everyone else had seen what they had just saw.

One particular person looked at everyone wide eyed and promptly cleared his throat.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Tony sped through the air to the hangout. In a matter of minutes the factory came in to veiw. He let out a small breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Open entry doors." he said.

"error." the armor chirped.

"What? What's going on?"

"Unable to draw conclusion. Insufficient information. More data required." The armor informed him almost cheerfully.

He sighed with aggravation, and then took several breaths to calm his building dread. What ever was going on he would find out.

With a graceful yet loud "Thump" he landed on the ground and walked nervously around to survey the damage. , or in this case the un-damage. The factory was in perfect condition....for an abandon warehouse...but that was impossible.

The Tong had blown up the factory. It had been a miracle that they had been able to dig out the armory and before that Rhodey's Mom had given them an earful. It was a miracle that _she_ hadn't found the armory actually.

He walked to the spot where they normally sat, talked, and played video games. No chairs or TV. Ok that was normal the TV and the chairs didn't fare to well against the explosion. He came to the doors that went to the armory and they slowly opened with a protestive squeak.

Tony stared wide eyed in disbelief, the armory wasn't the armory any more. Where there should have been computers there was bare walls. In fact where any thing was supposed to be there was a whole lot of empty space. It was just a big empty room. There was no trace of any high tech equipment that should have been there.

"What in the _world_ is going on?!" Tony cried in frustration. The computer's voice turned on. "No! No no it's ok I don't need an answer to that just yet. Rhetorical question."

The Computer voice turned off, almost reluctantly, but the sound of the electronic speakers stopped.

Tony was silent for a moment. "Alright," he said after organizing his thoughts, "establish a secure connection was the internet and search for any anomalies or out of the ordinary events that have gone on in the past hour."

A loading bar filled up on the screen in front of him. "Establishing connection." the armor said.

With the armor surfing the web Tony would find Pepper and Rhodey, hug them with relief, and shake them very hard until he got an answer to at least one of his questions. With a quick push of a button the armor folded up and he had his handy-dandy backpack again.

Tony shrugged it into a more comfortable position. Sometimes it was just so nice to have his armor fold up in to a backpack... though, unfortunately, it didn't make it any less heavy.

Curse gravity for doing its job.

He jogged up to Rhodey's house, which was uphill... yeah for uphill...until he stood at the house door panting mildly.

He opened the door with the key from under the welcome mat and strolled in.

The house looked the about the same, a few things were different. They were small things, but they were very noticeable. Such as the kitchen table was no longer there and in its place was a brand new oak table set. Tony did a double take. Even the walls had been painted a different color.

Shuffling sounded from the back of the house, and a Grey dog came bounding out of Rhodey's room at the back of the hallway. It paused, mid step, to look at him. Its eyes opened wide and started to bark. With out a second to spare it rushed at him and screeched to a halt about a foot away. Where it then started to jump up and down barking at him in a mad attempt to intimidate him. Tony looked down at the dog. It lowered it's self to the ground and ran back to Rhodey's room.

It came back out again this time with Rhodey in tow.

"Hey Mom did you..." Rhodey stopped mid-sentence.

"Tony!?!" Rhodey exclaimed in shock.

"Rhodey." Tony answered warily.

"Ho-how are you...?" Rhodey's hands flitted about trying to find the right word, "Here." His hands fell to his side.

"The front door." Tony said allowing himself a stressed half smile. Rhodey's face remained bewildered.

"No. I mean... Here, as in... No you can't be here there's no way."

"I don't suppose you could explain that to me?"

Rhodey looked at Tony as if he were seeing a ghost. His face had turned somewhat pale, and his eye's were as wide a humanly possible.

"Tony," Rhodey paused unsure if he wanted to continue, "You're dead."

"Oh."

* * *

"It would be very helpful if you could tell me why I'm...dead." Tony said. "You know I never thought I'd ever say that."

Rhodey knelt down and started to pet the dog. He looked up. "You were flying back in a jet after visiting the dig site... your Dad stayed to help supervise and, well, something happened to the plane, a mistake with the engine or something caused an explosion, and when they found the plane you were." Rhodey gave a weak shrug unable to continue.

"Did they find out who did it?"

"No." Rhodey's brow came down in thoughtful stare as he stopped petting the dog. "They came to the conclusion that there had been a manufacturing error, Even though that was pretty much the most unlikely scenario."

He laughed a little "I mean there's no way a Stark invention could possible go wrong."

Tony thought back to his recent adventures. "I wouldn't exactly say that."

Exhaling he bit his lip thinking. He knew what had happened. He had toyed with an unpredictable piece of technology that dealt with dimensional travel, and his test run went horribly wrong. Tony looked up to see Rhodey looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry... This is a lot to take in." Tony shrugged his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension. .

"Well how I got here is a long story, but to make it short I've landed myself in another dimension." His best friend's eyebrow rose to a surprising height. "I know it sounds weird but when I was in the plane crash I survived. The armor that I showed you the morning before the plane crash, you remember? Well shrapnel from the explosion hit my heart and the armor repaired it."

Tony tapped the white metallic circle that glowed brightly form the center of his chest. "My Dad disappeared from the plane crash and we assumed **he** was dead, not me. That was until we got some information that he was still alive."

"With the Armor I became a sort... of super hero.... I guess that's what you would call it and I defended the city."

"Whoa hold on." Rhodey put up his hands as if to stop an invisible onslaught. "Really? You expect me to believe that you're from another dimension? That you're a superhero? What else are you going to tell me? Dude this story is getting way to whacky to even be remotely possible!"

The dog whined quietly.

"It's a hard story to believe I know." Tony said peacefully. "But I do have something that should make it easier to believe."

Tony stood up straight and branched his arms and legs out slightly. His backpack unfolded around him, running along his limbs, before it snapped shut encasing him in metal.

The Dog started barking again and ran back to Rhodey's room.

"Ta Da."

"Whoa..." Rhodey tried to think of something else to say. "That... was...impressive. Alright I'll listen."

Tony smiled a smirkish smile. "Okay," He said continuing to talk through the Armor's speaker. "Well like I said I was fighting villains with the help of you and Pepper."

Rhodey became vaguely confused, but remained silent.

"I was developing new technology to help. My most recent invention allowed a person to travel to a pocket dimension and then travel back to they're home dimension. Today was its first test run, and it has a few bugs I need to work out."

"Some really serious bugs." Rhodey commented. "So let me get this straight you're Tony but you aren't the Tony that I knew."

"I guess that's one way you could put it."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you crazy man? You are messing with the fabric of reality! There is no way the me of your dimension would ever consent to this!"

"Well you didn't exactly give me your blessing." Tony admitted sheepishly.

Rhodey opened his mouth to chastise Tony more, his face devoid of all humor, until they heard the front door open.

"Rhodey?"

Tony and Rhodey starred down the hallway they knew Rhodey's mom would be coming to any second. With a quick head snap they looked at each other and thought the same thought. 'What's she going to think when she sees a brightly colored metal man in the hallway?'

In a split second Rhodey started pushed Tony down the hall to his room "Thumps" sounding as metal boots contacted with wooden floors. Tony then was hastily pushed into the bedroom and the door slammed shut behind him.

"Rhodey?" Mrs. Rhodes called walking into the hallway. She came up to Rhodey. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes mom!" Rhodey said. "Everything is absolutely fine!" He tried to smile the best reassuring smile he could muster.

"I heard something."

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

Rhodey received a raised eyebrow. "That's funny because it sounded like it was coming from down here. Let me take a look at your room."

Pushing Rhodey gently to the side she opened the door.

"No! Mom don't do that!" Rhodey pleaded frantically.

Mrs. Rhodes looked quizzically around the room. Not a speck of dust was out of place. The dog that had earlier escaped to his room wagged its tail innocently.

"My room's...really messy."

"Uh huh. Funny, it looks cleaner than normal." Shutting the door Mrs. Rhodes turned back to Rhodey, "Anyway that book that you wanted is on the table, and dinner will be in an hour."

"Thanks Mom." Rhodey watched his Mom until she disappeared around the corner in to the kitchen.

Quietly he entered his room and shut the door silently.

"Tony?" Rhodey whispered.

"Here." Tony's head sprung out from under the bed.

"Man. You almost gave me a heart attack I thought we were done for sure." Rhodey said to Tony as Tony climbed out from underneath the mattress.

Rhodey helped Tony out from under the bed. Sighing Rhodey collected himself. "So what now?" He asked.

"Well we can't risk your Mom finding me so I can't stay here. I'm not sure what would happen, but she'd recognize me in an instant." Tony said while brushing himself off.

"The problem is I don't know where to go."

Rhodey took in a breath and thought.

He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! You can stay with a friend of mine."

Opening the door Rhodey told his plan. "Okay you get some new clothes from my closet, while I go get Misty's leash. Climb out the window and meet me outside."

Standing at attention Tony saluted. "Aye aye General Rhodes! Your plan cannot possible fail."

"Oh. I don't know. I'm sure pretty sure you'll find someway to fulfill the impossible." Half of Rhodey was joking the other half was quite serious.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Both boys smiled. Even in this strange stressful situation they could still manage to do that.

-

* * *

-

Outside found Tony with a new brown jacket and grey hat, and Rhodey with an excited Dog straining at her leash. They were walking down the street about five blocks from the stop sign that was at the base of the hill Rhodey's house sat upon.

"You could've at least have of gotten a different shirt." Rhodey said.

"Hey, I like my red shirt. Besides if I dress in all black I'll be looking like I'm _trying_ to hide something." Tony said in defense of his apparel. To avoid further confrontation he changed the subject. "Could you tell me about your friend? I may know whoever it is."

Rhodey didn't look at Tony, but he did laugh. "I seriously doubt you'll know him. He's a pretty easy going guy. He doesn't pry in to your business. His attention span is kinda short with anything that doesn't involve sports, but he's a really good person once you get to know him.

"Well I'm going to fathom a guess." Tony said. "I don't suppose his name is Happy?"

"Well... Yeah... How in the world did you know?"

"I went to school with him."

Blinking in surprise, Rhodey clamped his mouth shut to keep his shock from bursting forth in a question to which the answer probably was a story that they didn't have time for. "Alright. Anyway." Stopping Rhodey turned to a house on the right of the street. "This is the house."

"Just to make sure, " Tony said relaying the plan. "I'm Torry, and I'm a friend visiting from Washington"

"Got it."

"Hey, Tony." Rhodey said pausing in the street in front of Happy's driveway.

"What is it?" Tony asked stopping as well.

Rhodey paused before hugging Tony.

"You have no idea how great it is to see you again man." Rhodey said breathing almost as if he might cry.

Tony hugged him back before they let go. Rhodey wiped his eye's. When he looked up they were slightly red.

"Hey it's ok." Tony reassured.

"Thanks Tony." Rhodey took a breath and composed himself. "Sorry, it's just that I thought... with the plane crash...."

He sighed, and then broke out in a grin. "You know, before you left you said you would show me the armor when you got back."He laughed. "I'll be counting on you to fulfill that promise."

They strolled up to the house, a one story home with bright orange curtains on the inside and a blue coat of paint on the outside, and knocked on the door. In the short span of three seconds the mahogany enter way had been flung open, and the aroma of chicken baking in the oven reminded Tony he hadn't eaten yet.

"Yo, James!" Happy exclaimed.

Happy's usual green basketball uniform was gone and in it's place was a sweater vest and jeans. Tony stared in surprise. This day was going to turn his hair grey overnight, Tony vowed, if it continued to progress.

"Happy!" Rhodey replied back with enthusiasm. Their hands clasped together and they both laughed and smiled. Soon a special hand shake was exchanged and was ended with a high five Standing to the side Tony felt very out of place.

"So who's your friend man?" Happy asked bending down to pet Misty.

"This is Torry." Rhodey said letting the name escape his lips painfully slow. He looked at Tony still not used to the foreign name. "He's an old friend who's visiting, and he really needs a place to stay.I was hoping you would let him hang with you tonight?"

"Look no further." Came without a second thought. "Torry is welcome here for however long he needs."

"Thanks man."

"No Problemo."

Rhodey turned around. "I really have to go you guy's, Mom'll have my hide if I'm not home soon. I'll be back tomorrow."

He looked back at Happy. "Gonna watch the game tonight?" He yelled as he sprinted away.

"Naw." Happy yelled back. "I have homework to do. Besides I can always watch it later."

Tony blinked in surprise. Happy doing homework?

"Well." Happy said happily. "Welcome to my house. Sorry that every thin's messy, but y-know it was sort notice. Come on. You can use my room."

Nodding halfheartedly Tony jogged after Happy into the house.

"Won't your parent's mind that I'm here?" Tony inquired.

"Nope. I've got the whole crib all to myself tonight, and besides they don't really care if my friends come over."

"I see."

Tony followed Happy to his room which was conveniently located next to the kitchen.

Stepping in to the bedroom it was surprisingly clean. Wall to wall there were basketball posters and a small hoop hung from the wall. There was a even a science poster. Tony did a double take.

He _had_ seen correctly. Above the bed frame was a enlarged periodic table. Another surprise. Yep his hair was most definitely turning grey tonight.

"I just remembered something." Happy informed Tony before leaving the room at light speed. Tony listened to Happy's footsteps as they became fainter as they headed in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe whatever it was had to do with the smell a burnt chicken.

Slinging of his backpack off, he fell on to the bed. He rubbed face with his hands. Mentally he was exhausted, physically he was exhausted. He was doggone tired, but he didn't want to give up consess for sleep just yet. Running mental calculations he made a mental list of the steps it would take to get back home. Stranded in a foreign dimension, with no lab, no power supply for his heart, and absolutely no idea what had happened in the past half year the list became very long very fast. Oh boy.

For some reason though that didn't bother him as much as seeing his Dad again, and then that gave way to something else.

Tony fell asleep thinking about Pepper.

* * *

Hooray! Chap #2! I want to apologize for taking so long, and Thank You So Much for those people that have stayed with the story.

Xx The Penny TreasurexX-Kudos for being the first review!

-

Mappadouji- I won't give away anything to major, but(as you can see from reading about Happy) things are a lot different in this dimension. Also, I appreciate the review!

-

TaylorTyper- Thanks!^.^

-

Rai Lockhart-It's reviews like that that keep me going!

-

Blade- Thank you for all the reviews! I check my e-mail, and when I see you there I remember "Ahh! I need to write!"

-

Guest- Thank you many time's over.:D

-

Soap Lady-I **_suppose_** I can give you a cookie...lol Thanks for the review

-

BlackMarionette- Here's that chapter you ordered it's a little late, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less.

-

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl- Thank You, I was having a day when I saw this and I started jumping around.(I think I may have drove my Mom nut's when I kept saying "I have another Review!" For at least 10 minutes)

Chiao till next time!(^.^)


End file.
